My Little Clam
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be stalked and attacked by one of the most famous Creepypastas ever. I didn't ask for any of this...what makes me so special? So different? Full summary inside. Jeff the KillerxOC (Shell)


**My Little Clam**

**Summary: **I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be stalked and attacked by one of the most famous Creepypastas ever. I didn't ask for any of this...what makes me so special? So different? I can literally feel his breath on the back of my neck, his knife grazing my skin so threateningly. I fight to keep still, but all he does is lean down and whisper in my ear in that deep, growly voice of his. "My little clam."

_**Chapter 1**_

"_And it looks like it's going to be another snowy day Matt. We have nearly two inches of snow coming in tonight, maybe up to three inches. Especially around the Marshall Country area." _

"I am so sick of winter..." Genesis grumbled as she heard Al speak of the more inches of now that were already coming into the town. She moved some of her long, jet black hair with red streaks out of her face, only for it to fall stubbornly back into her face and she narrowed her electric blue eyes at it.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you just cut it?" Ben asked and he flinched a little when Genesis glared at him harshly. She HATED cutting her hair. She loathed it with a passion.

"Guys, knock it off..." I mumbled as I checked my Facebook. I sighed heavily when I saw another friend request from this guy who stalked me all the time.

"Is that guy still stalking you?" Stormy asked as she leaned over and looking at my phone with me.

"Unfortunately." I mumbled.

About two months ago, it was December 22nd now, I started getting these weird-ass messages on Facebook. This guy had no profile picture and every time I deleted him, he just made another account and hacked his way back in. He would send me messages about why I scarred my 'beautiful' body, and how I had such a beautiful face, just as beautiful as his.

I only scowled at the thought of my body being 'beautiful'. I know, self conscious aren't I? I've always been that way, ever since junior high. I guess I'm about average. I had a flat stomach, but I had some muscles and a flat stomach at least. I used to be somewhat plump, but I lost a lot of weight whenever I went through a depression stage.

"Why don't you just report him?" Ben suggested.

"I DID." I grumbled. "But they tell me every single fucking time that they can't find the account and they think I'm lying. They said in an email that if I reported to them again for an 'account that doesn't exist', I'm banned from Facebook."

"That's retarded!" Stormy shouted and plucked my phone from my hand. "I'll take care of this guy."

She typed to the stalker a very long message and then smirked when ten minutes went by and he didn't send one back. But then her smirk faded and I saw a slightly panicked look come onto my face when my phone beeped.

"What?" I asked her and she shakily handed me my phone back to me.

I looked at the message my stalker had sent back.

**Oh, you won't keep her from me. I know EVERYTHING about her. I know where she lives, her birthdate, her likes and dislikes. Hell, I even know what her sexual fantasies are. Oh, how I just want to hear her moan and scream out my name while I fuck her until she can't take no more. Better yet, I'll fuck her until she has no feeling in her legs. I'll mark her, claim her, make her mine and there is NOTHING you and her friends can do about it. Hehehehehe...I'llbe watching you Shell. **

"Holy fuck..." I whispered, my hazel orbs wide.

Ben and Genesis read the message and both of them spoke. "Get the police involved." Genesis spoke, tossing my phone back to me.

And that's what I did.

The police arrived some time later and sat with us inside, asking me questions about my stalker. I told them everything I knew so far. I showed them the message that my stalker had just sent to me. "Oh yeah, this one is obsessed." Officer Rayford chuckled and then he cleared his throat, taking on a more serious expression. "On a more serious note, we will trace this account and see where its coming from. Until then, we'll place a squad car outside your apartment for the time being."

I sighed heavily, wishing they were able to do more. "Alright, I'll accept that for now...not like I have a choice anyway. Do you want me to delete him?"

"No. Don't delete him. If he keeps sending you messages, do not respond to them." Rayford spoke.

I nodded, understanding it all.

After the police left, Stormy decided to stay with me for the time being. She got all her things from home (she was in town for the time visiting family) and headed over to my apartment. "You have a very nice apartment." She commented once we were inside and got settled in.

"Thanks." I smiled a bit and showed her the biggest guest room. It was smaller than my bedroom, but it was big enough for at least three people. It had a bed against the wall, a small couch, a dresser with a mirror and a medium closet.

The rest of the night we mostly just hung out and around midnight, that's when I got a call on my cell phone. My eyes narrowed and I checked the caller ID, but I didn't recognize the number at all. I glanced at Stormy and she nodded. I nodded back and then took the call, placing my cell phone against my ear.

"Hello..?"

"_Hello Shell." _

My entire body froze when I heard a deep, gruff voice speak on the other end, but it had a sort of growly tone to it. I did not recognize the voice at all, but I knew very well that this was stalker. "How did you get my number..?"

The stalker laughed on the other end. _"Didn't you read my last message? I know everything about you." _

I motioned to Stormy and mouthed for her to call the police. She nodded and grabbed her cell phone, then dialed 911. "Oh yeah? Do tell me..."

"_I know that your favorite colors are black and red. I know that you have sexual fantasies and fetishes...like your neck is very sensitive, along with your head, chest and legs...hehehe, even those areas that no one has touched yet. I know you love to write about horror and supernatural. I even know where your family lives...do I need to say more..?" _

My eyes were wide with shock. He DID know everything about me...

"Who are you..?" I spoke in a quiet, whispering voice.

The stalker chuckled darkly. _"Let's just say you will be finding out...VERY soon." _

And then he hung up.

I was looking at Stormy with the same shocked expression I had when he hung up. Moments later, the police knocked on my door and she answered because I was still in a state of shock. I could only numbly answer their questions. When they left, I was a bit calmed down. I jumped when Stormy placed a hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my trance.

"Are you alright...?"

Alright is an understatement. More like shocked, freaked out and creeped out. "...I don't know..." I barely spoke.

She sighed softly and hugged me tightly to her. I responded back by hugging her just as tightly. "We're gonna get that bastard." She spoke.

I nodded to her words. But I had a bad feeling that we weren't going to catch him. That everything was just going to get worse...

I just hoped it didn't.


End file.
